Leyenda de tierra Lance
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30016 |no = 803 |element = Tierra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 36 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Mientras luchaba contra los dioses, la lanza sagrada de Lance fue consumiendo su cuerpo. En medio del combate, desató el poder definitivo de la lanza y la arrojó a una gran distancia para defenderse de un tirador que lo estaba persiguiendo. Y aunque su ataque logró terminar con el francotirador, esto aceleró el ritmo al que la lanza deterioraba su cuerpo. Momentos después, un caballero en solitario apareció ante él para entregarle un mensaje. Se dice que Lance mostró una expresión de alivio al escuchar las palabras del caballero, tras lo cual se convirtió en un gran árbol que abrazaba la lanza sagrada. |summon = When I close my eyes and listen closely I can hear the voice of someone precious calling me… |fusion = Mi ser al completo se está volviendo uno con Drevas… Siento a Drevas en mi alma… |evolution = Ya no temo a nada. Seguiré viviendo dentro de Drevas. Así sobrepasaré a los mismos dioses. |hp_base = 4220 |atk_base = 1325 |def_base = 1280 |rec_base = 810 |hp_lord = 6630 |atk_lord = 2310 |def_lord = 2300 |rec_lord = 1860 |hp_anima = 7522 |rec_anima = 1622 |atk_breaker = 2548 |def_breaker = 2062 |atk_guardian = 2072 |def_guardian = 2538 |rec_guardian = 1741 |def_oracle = 2181 |hp_oracle = 6273 |rec_oracle = 2217 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Tierra de leyenda |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ un 100% y los PS de tipo tierra un 30%. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Esencia de Gaia |bbdescription = Combo de 12 ataques fuertes de tierra a todos los enemigos. |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Gran árbol de ruinas |sbbdescription = Combo de 16 ataques fuertes de tierra a todos los enemigos. Aumenta considerablemente la DEF de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |sbbnote = Aumenta la DEF un 110%. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |cbman = 40 |cbmbb = 12 |cbmsbb = 16 |cbmubb = 21 |ubb = Los siete desatados |ubbdescription = Combo de 21 ataques brutales de tierra a todos los enemigos. Aumenta el ATQ a todos los aliados según su DEF durante 3 turnos. |ubbnote = Aumenta el ATQ un 100% de la DEF. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Regreso al gran árbol |esitem = Drevas |esdescription = Aumenta un 20% todas las estadísticas y añade la posibilidad de reducir el daño recibido un 20% cuando Drevas está equipada. |esnote = 20% de posibilidad. |evofrom = 30015 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Seis Héroes |addcatname = Lance 6 }}